fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Royal Kiss Pretty Cure
Plot Royal Kiss Pretty Cure Episodes Eriko is a girl who loves jewelry and dreams of covering the world full of brightness and joy, in the class of physical education she helps a new student who has just arrived and the two create a bond of friendship, then in her hand appears a strange jewel and at that time her school is attacked by a monster while trying to protect her class a strange fairy appears and says that she had become a legendary warrior who protected the world with the power of the bonds and love. Characters Pretty Cure Eriko Murasaki/Cure Secret - Is the main protagonist of the season, she dreams to be a jewelry designer, she excels in sports and crafts but it is not good to the study. Her parents do work with vidrio. She never imagined in turn into a legendary warrior and is almost discovered by colleagues, so she thinks of a name and can only think of Cure Secret. Her main color is purple and magenta. Akiko Kojima/Cure Loyal - Is Erina new friend, she was from out of town and had already become pretty cure before Erina, she is very focused and loyal, she hates betrayal, she believes she should be the leader of the group. Her main color is blue. Ran Tsuburaya/Cure Octavia - Is a third year student and many of her classmates already consider her a real lady she would give anything to save the people she loves. She adores collecting perfumes and loves stories about medieval epochs. Her main color is orange. Mieko Urasawa/Cure Queen -she is one of the princesses of the Armour Kingdom, she fled after Prim send her information about the human world. She was for a long time hidden and disguised to find Eriko. Her main color is yellow. Allies Prim - the main mascot of the series, she have to search all the legendary pretty cures to save the both world, only the pretty cures can bring out the power of the Trust Love. Mirp - Is the mascot of the princesses of the kingdom. He is Prim younger brother. Seira - she is the new classmate of Erina, she become they friends, she is not good with sports, she bonds with Erina is targeted by the villains in the first episode (the villains attack with one monster and create another with Seira Precious bond), later she discover that the girls are pretty cures. Villains Shadow Domain Their hideout is a Slovenian style castle Lady Shade Ignis Waru Ross Bellatrix - she is actually Meiko brainwashed sister, Konomi. Supporting Characters Other Characters Omi and Eimei Tsuburaya - Eimei is the chairman of the Honda Zaibatsu. Omi is a flutist. They're the parents of Ran. Natsumi and Katsuo Kojima - they're Akiko parents. Natsumi is a housewife while Katsuo is a craftsman. Yukiko and Hiroki Murasaki - they're Erika parents. They're glass artists. Items *Trust Love Locations *Armour Kingdom Songs Trivia Category:User: NattySakura Category:Love Themed Series Category:Friendship Themed Series Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime